9 nights at Matt's
"Remember me?" 9 nights at Matts (Known as Fazbear's Finale) is a game by KowBoyz Entertainment. It was released in June, 2017. it takes place after FNAF 3. Sypnosis 8 Months after Fazbear's Fright burnt to ash. a new pizzeria chain took over. Matt's Pizzeria. But something isn't right. Something is wrong. Another Chain has taken over... Characters Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy is a major character in NNAM. He is one of the few withered animatronics with fredbear, springtrap, RAT & CAT & Ennard & Vinnie (From FNAC). Unlike the one in fnaf 3, Phantom freddy can give the player a game over and has the FNAF SL funtime freddy scream. He will start at CAM 06 (The Safe room) before Heading to CAM 04 (The West Corridor) Then after putting down the monitor when phantom freddy is inside, he will jumpscare you. You will need to prevent him from going inside by closing the door. activating the steam power or using the audio. he looks the original phantom freddy but he is blueish-green. Ennard One of the major characters in the game, he, freddy & springtrap along with fredbear survived the fire. He is the most hardest animatronic to beat. He is really sneaky and can hide in the dark. He jumpscares the player when putting down the maitenance panel. He activates at Night 4. he looks like the original ennard but the red paint on his nose has peeled off revealing a purple color. Matt Based on matt from the PBS Kids show Cyberchase. He is the main antanogist. He can jumpscare when the power runs out. and can scare the player by forcing down their Springlock mask Leni & Luna Based off the nick show the loud house, they both jumpscare the player when they put on the springlock mask, the only way to prevent a game over is to shine light in their eyes. Springtrap & Fredbear They both start in the safe room after Ennard leaves. The closer they get to the player. the more they speed up, they are fooled by the freddy mask and the dark CAT, RAT & Vinnie They all start at the saferoom at 5 AM. They jumpscare the player when they activate the steam. the player is required to put on the springlock freddy mask. HandyBot He is an ally of the player, and also the phone guy. he is an Orange HandUnit. Lynn Based off Lynn from loud house. she is basiccaly like Bonnie Marionendo The prototype of all Matt's Pizzeria endoskeletons. he is extremely dangerous. he jumpscares the player when he/she activates the steam Night Phone calls Night 1 "Welcome to your new job at Matt's pizzeria. here we specialize in entertaining childen ages 1+. so before your enter i gotta ask you questions, first what is your name" (after typing name with keypad) "It seems you have trouble with keypad and i will autocorrect for you. welcome..." "...Breadfruit Pancakes" "Now for question 2. What music would you like to hear during your deasent. Please select a musical option:" (After selecting) "it seems you had trouble with the keypad. Thank you for selecting..." "...Unexpected Drums" (after elevator stops) "Now go to the vent by opening the door with the red button" (After heading to Control module) "lets start with some tasks on your left is Loud Gallery. lets check the stage" (After lighting stage) "Luna & Leni are deactivated. press the shock to administer a controlled shock." (After shocking) "Good, Luna & Leni are performing." "Now activate the Funtime Stadium on your right." (after control shock) "Great. you had just finished your shift, before you leave. i have a special tape for you about the pizzeria" (after listening to tape) "great, you can leave." Night 2 "Welcome back to your 2nd day at the job. we ensure our quality to employees. we also help sooth the employees with various things. if you get tired of the voice you hear. select a new companion for male press A, for female, press B, for other options press C (After selecting) "it looks like the Keypad is not working let me autocorrect for you, thank you for selecting..." "...Default" "ok, i had done your tasks automaticcaly because i am a automatic HandUnit Model Y6-0 with automatic control shock technology" "Ok now you are required to go to the breaker room in the Loud gallery, due to malfunctions by an angry employee, Luna & Leni will attack you unless you shine light in their eyes, it will make then uncouniouss for about 60 seconds by clicking on the light button on your interface. you can also run if their chasing you" "Ok you are in the breaker room, your job is to repair Matt. If you are in danger, you can temporarily deactivate the interface which would malfunction nearby electronics. so we have links to them" "Great, you had finished your shift, we also found tape recordings for you. they will play for the rest of the 7 nights" Night 3 "''Welcome back to the Pizzeira. and to be nice i will give you a gift basket, please select one" "it seems you had trouble with the keypad and i will autocorrect for you, thank you for selecting..." "...Exotic Pancakes" "''Hello, i am your guide. thank you for selecting the tape. so i will help you. i had done all your tasks for the rest of your 7 nights. you required to go to the Breaker room in Funtime stadium" "Warning, due to recent power malfunctions. the room has high radiation, put on the suit" "Good, you may proceed." "This is the safe room, where we kept the items from the now-burnt fazbears fright and the factory for Candy's burgers and fries. We have 4 springlock suits." "great, thank you for fixing the power for the safe room." ''Nights 4-9'' ''"''Welcome back to the pizzeria. we had finally gave you the right stuff to survive in the pizzeria. we will play this tape from nights 4 to 9. thank you for surviving the pizzeria. our CEOs are really proud of your achievments in the building we are so glad to have you here" Game Mechanics Doors: There are a total of about 3 doors, one for the vent and the 2 for the West/East corridors Steam: Works like the steam from TRTF 4, doesn't work on the CAT, RAT or Vinnie (reverse puppet). Darkness: works on all animatronics. it would keep you hidden. doesn't work on Ennard, Luna or Leni Laptop: consists of maitenance/monitor. MAITENANCE Radio Signal: the radio signal keeps animatronics from entering the office. The Radio Signal Must Charge for 4 seconds before use. EMP: Known as Electro-Magnetic Pulse. It will deactivate any animatronics for 30 seconds, the camera it was used in will turn of for about 3 seconds Reboot Camera: if used for 45 seconds, the camera will crash. Rebooting it while still on it will show the text "Rebooting, Please wait" Recharge: when the power is below 35%, Recharge will activate, clicking on it will make the power go back to 100%. You can only do this only 40 times. Toxic Removal/Reboot Oxygen: sometimes, the ventilation will leak toxic gas. So click this option when needed Springlock freddy mask: fools the animatronics except for Matt, Luna or Leni. 10th Night (Custom night) This game features a custom night. like FNAF SL, you can earn stars. based on amount of tries, they can be Silver, Bronze or Gold. 5 new animatronics are introduced: Yenndo, Golden Matt, Bonnet, Circus baby, Ballora. Golden Freddy mode (15/20) the first of these presets is Golden freddy mode. and the hardest mode to beat. finishing this with the silver star unlocks a cutscene of the now burnt fazbears fright from FNAF 3. Getting the Bronze or Gold star. unlocks the cutscene of the burnt factory from Five nights at candys 2. Afterwards RAT will appear. Phantom freddy will drain the oxygen, Ballora, Golden matt & Yenndo will follow the east corridor. the withered suits (Vinnie, RAT, CAT, Fredbear, Springtrap, Phantom freddy & Ennard) will follow the west corridor. Withered Frenzy RAT, CAT, Fredbear, Springtrap, Ennard, Bonnet, Vinnie, Phantom freddy, Golden matt & Yenndo are all active on this night. Circus baby & Ballora only activate on V. Hard mode. Matt & co. Matt, Golden matt, Ennard, Marioendo, Springtrap, Yenndo, RAT & Fredbear are active in this night. as a bonus. on hard mode, phantom foxy, nightmare fredbear & minireena activate on this night. Cupcake challenge RAT, CAT, Leni, Luna, Ennard, Marioendo, Ballora, Minireena & Bonnet activate in this night. Shadow bonnie mode Springtrap, Fredbear, Marioendo, Luna & Bonnet are active on this night. Easter eggs Honk noise in the office, if you click on springtraps nose in CAM 05. it will play a honking noise Golden Ennard Rarely. you can see golden ennard. staring at it for to long will cause the game to crash. the only way to avoid him, turn on the steam, put on the springlock mask. or use the monitor Good Ending Minigames There are various posters which if you click start a minigame Rare appearances In night 2, rarely, Ennard will activate in night 4, yenndo will rarely activate they both don't jumpscare the player Endings Bad ending The bad ending is also called "the fired ending" because the bad ending shows a pink slip saying: "reason: odor, hacked animatronics, unprofesionalism". this happens if you fail all minigames. Good Ending the good ending is also called "promotion ending" because it consists of a paycheck. implying the player is now hired for dayshift. Scooped ending this happens if you get jumpscared by ennard in the custom night on all modes he is active in. Cameras CAM 01: East Corridor CAM 02: West corridor CAM 03: Ice cream shop CAM 04: Funtime Stadium CAM 05: Loud Gallery CAM 06: Safe room. Minigames 1. HELP THEM: You play as ennard in the burnt remains of fazbears fright. You have to give endoskeletons to Springtrap, fredbear & phantom Freddy. After that, you travel to a crying child, the Minigame ends with the child turning happy 2. REMEMBER ME: you play as phantom Freddy, you are in the facility where the MPP animatronics were created. You have to find all pieces of yenndo. Once the last piece of yenndo is given to him, You must go to the safe room, where you can find a child next to the RAT suit. Completing it will unlock a Yenndo and Phantom Freddy plushie. 3. HAPPY TIMES: You Play as Luna, giving children cake, after reaching the last child. A door will open, revealing a child next to a Springlock Candy the cat suit. Giving him the cake will unlock a Luna, Matt, Fredbear and Leni Plush 4. SPRINGTRAPS QUEST: You play as Springtrap, trying to fix himself, along the way, a child will run and if you touch him, game over. After getting all parts, you must glitch out the game and you will find a child. Beating this game will unlock an Ennard, Springtrap, CAT and RAT plushie. 5. WXHJGLKPQ MINIGAME: on night 9, You see a golden ennard plush, clicking it will play this Minigame. Completing the game will give you the good ending Trivia I wanted to call this Five nights at matts but i think Nine is better. Category:Games